


kisses on a tuesday

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, aloha gives his bfs smooches, guys i dont know what to tag this with ive only written angst, whats the procedure, woooah i wrote fluff?? what universe is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: aloha gives his boyfriends smooches
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	kisses on a tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it
> 
> that’s the whole fic
> 
> yall waited a month for me to post and you got this thing i speedwrote when i told myself id go to sleep after creating a pouch to carry around a comfort object
> 
> woooo im fuckin exhausted

Aloha was a man on a mission.

It was a Tuesday night. All of his boyfriends were inside the house doing various activities.

His mission was to give them all smooches. If you’re asking why he would do this… well.

He wanted to give them lil kisses. Just quick lil pecks. The out of nowhere act would surely put a smile on their faces, and that’s all he wanted. Just to see them smile. The past few weeks had been stressful for all of them, and he just wanted to do something nice for them.

His first target was Skull. The tall inkling was sitting on the couch, listening to music. Rock, most likely. It was also most likely very loud, so Aloha could sneak up on him without alerting the sniper user.

He slid onto the couch next to Skull, who looked over at the pink squid smiling next to him.

Skull rose a hand to his headphones, sliding one side off. “Did you need something, Aloha?”

Aloha smiled wider. “Nooope! But…” He leaned towards Skull and quickly judged his reaction. No pulling back or eye narrowing, which was a good sign. He decided to proceed. “I dooo wanna give ya a kiss~” He quickly leaned in further, kissing Skull softly on the forehead before pulling back.

Skull seemed to take a moment or two to process what had just happened, and Aloha quickly got up and walked away after seeing a small smile on Skull’s face.

One smile. Two to go.

Next was Army, who was in the kitchen stirring soup.

As Aloha got closer, he realized that the “soup” was curry. He prolly should’ve figured.

Army looked up at Aloha as he stared at the bubbling curry. “Oh, hello Aloha. You aren’t here to put… mushrooms in the curry again, are you?” Army made a slightly disgusted face at that.

Aloha laughed. “Naaah, I ain’t here to do that. Can’t I just check up on my favorite cute cook~?”

The drill sergeant’s face went bright orange as he looked away. “I… am not cute…”

“m just teasin’ ya, Army.” Aloha replied. “Can I try some of the curry, curry boy?”

Army sighed. “Yes, you may. Here.” He handed the pink squid a small spoon with a tiny bit of curry on it.

Aloha tasted it, smiling at the small amount of sweetness he could taste. “It’s good, Army!” He quickly gave Army a kiss on the cheek as the cooking inkling looked back at Aloha. “Compliments to the chef~” He winked, putting his spoon in the sink and walking away, giggling a bit at the shade of orange that covered the orange inkling’s face.

“I should get him a ‘kiss the cook’ apron…” Aloha murmured to himself, heading to his final destination.

He knocked on Mask’s door. Once he heard the faint ‘come iiiin’ from inside, he quietly opened and shut the door behind him.

Mask was sitting in front of a monitor, his hands busy with a controller. He was playing some kind of multiplayer shooter game, and Aloha was pretty sure it was a… third person perspective game…? He couldn’t exactly remember what Mask had told him.

He sat next to Mask, watching as the cyan inkling’s character dodged attacks from various players.

He was going to be patient this time. He had a plan.

Aloha sat there through three matches, just watching Mask game. On the third match, Mask’s team won, and Aloha decided to shoot his shot.

“Congrats on winnin’, Masky~!”

Mask looked over at the pink inkling before looking back at his game. “Thaaaanks.”

“So what kinda prize do ya get for winnin’?” Aloha asked. He was going to be patient.

Mask shrugged. “Mooore coiiins. And it feeeels nice, I gueeess.” His thumbs moved, changing his character’s gear. “Whyyy… are you askiiiing?” The cyan inkling said slowly, clearly confused.

Aloha shrugged. “I just thought I could give you a better priiiize~” His smile widened.

He heard a snort from Mask, and he pushed his mask to the side before kissing Aloha. “Youuu couuuld’ve just saiiid you wanted tooo kiiiiss meee, you doooork.” He muttered, pulling back and going back to his game.

Aloha sat there, just staring at Mask. He… hadn’t really been expecting that, but his mission was complete.

All of his boyfriends had gotten smooches. Or kissed him before he could kiss them. But that was okay!

He spent the rest of the time before dinner leaning on Mask’s shoulder, watching him game.

A good night, if he could say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> pidge wrote fluff??? who am i
> 
> who tf am i
> 
> something smells like its burning in this house 
> 
> i love how im postin this as this would be a great time to write angst but like
> 
> nah i got homework
> 
> is this poorly written? yes
> 
> too baaad


End file.
